The Ring Bearer
by TesterTeaser
Summary: At the death of an elf named Edleneth, something happens that wasn't according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story. For the most part all speech in this chapter is Elvish.

"Edleneth!" Arwen called. Her best friend was hiding and they were scheduled to search for Aragorn and Frodo soon. "This is no time for games!"

"Life is a game," Edleneth jumped down from a tree. "It flies by too fast to take seriously."

"Edleneth, we are elves," Arwen argued, "We live practically forever!" They began to walk toward the stables.

"We can still die," Edleneth told her dark-haired friend, "And you, my friend, can choose to give up your immortality."

"I suppose," Arwen replied, "But you are a warrior. You know how to defend yourself."

"Even the mightiest can be slain," Edleneth responded, "And I am destined to die."

"Just because there is a prophecy concerning your death doesn't mean you will die," Arwen disagreed.

"My body will be taken by someone else," Edleneth said, and recited:

'_Edleneth the golden-haired_

_With eyes of sapphire blue_

_In a foreign mine of stone_

_By Orkish blade will pass away._

_Edleneth of Rivendell_

_A warrior will die,_

_And though dead, she will awake_

_But only by an outside force._

_The last breath of Edleneth,_

_Unfinished as the sea_

_By another will be done_

_And into her their soul will go.'_

"One line says, '_And though dead, she will awake,_'" Arwen quoted, "Doesn't that mean you will live again?"

"_But only by an outside force,_" Edleneth told her friend, "Besides, it's not done yet."

"If you are so afraid of death, why don't you sail to the West?" Arwen asked.

"I am not afraid of death," Edleneth growled, "I want to help Middle-Earth while I can."

"You are so stubborn," Arwen stated. Edleneth grinned.

"Indeed she is," a voice said behind them, causing both girls to jump.

"Elrohir!" Arwen yelped as her brother fell into step with them.

"Wait, a minute, you are never without-" Edleneth was cut off as Elladan jumped down from a tree.

"Can't we walk with you? We are searching as well," Elladan said.

"How many are going?" Edleneth asked curiously.

"Just five of us," Elrohir responded.

"Glorfindel is going as well," Elladan explained. Arwen and Edleneth nodded.

"I think it would have made sense if nine went. One for each Nazgul," Arwen stated.

"That would have made sense, but only five volunteered," Elrohir told them.

"Besides," Elladan joked, "Edleneth counts for two people!"

Edleneth glared at him, before swiftly punching his arm. "I haven't died yet, and if you say anything more I'll make sure you die first." Elladan only grinned, which caused Edleneth to start laughing. She could never stay angry with Elladan or Elrohir for long. They reached the stables and mounted their horses.

"May the Valar protect you," Edleneth said, and added when Arwen smiled, "I'm going to find them first!" Arwen shook her head and they spurred their horses in different directions.

A day passed by uneventfully. The next day however, an arrow whizzed past Edleneth's head. Turning her horse around, Edleneth saw that a group of orcs was headed her way. She quickly pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. Letting it fly, she grinned as it struck an orc in the forehead. Edleneth sent more and more arrows at the orcs, but soon they were too close. Drawing her twin daggers, she slashed at the orcs, not paying much mind when one of their swords nicked her arm.

After killing most of the orcs and sending the rest running, Edleneth tended to her scrapes and injuries. They were few in number, and thankfully, none were poisoned. She urged her horse on, and continued the search.

Lord Elrond had said to search for five days and if they were not found, to return to Rivendell in the hopes that one of the other elves found them. Edleneth didn't want to let him down, and saw the search as more of a competition than a race against the enemy. She had to beat Arwen at least, but her best friend was a fast rider and could cover more ground in five days than Edleneth.

After another day, Edleneth heard a Nazgul screech, and decided to follow the sound. She could take on nine Ring-Wraiths any day. It was nightfall when she saw Aragorn and a small hobbit searching for athelas, it seemed. She stayed hidden, planning to sneak up on Aragorn, but someone beat her to it.

"What's this, a Ranger, caught off his guard?" Arwen teased Aragorn, holding her blade at his neck.

Upset, Edleneth snuck out of her bush and held her daggers at Arwen's neck. "Ruining your moment?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story. Elvish will be in italics.**

Aragorn quickly led Arwen and Edleneth to where he and Frodo, plus three other hobbits, had made camp. When they got there, Arwen ran to Frodo's side, since she was better with herbs, while Edleneth held their horses' reigns. _"Frodo,_" Arwen called to the hobbit, _"I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Come back to the light." _Aragorn promptly began to chew some _athelas _leaves.

One of Frodo's hobbit friends whispered: "Who are they?" He had curly brown hair and blue eyes.

Edleneth ignored them and focused on Frodo, until another hobbit, the one with blond hair and brown eyes, spoke. "They're elves!" Edleneth rolled her eyes.

"He's fading," Arwen turned to Aragorn and Edleneth, pulling up Frodo's shirt to reveal a nasty gash. Aragorn quickly came to her aid with the chewed-up _athelas_. He put it in the wound, causing Frodo to gasp loudly. "He's not going to last," Arwen informed them, "We must get him to my father." Edleneth nodded in agreement.

Aragorn helped Arwen get Frodo upon her horse, "We've been searching for you for two days," Edleneth told Aragorn.

"Where are you taking him?" The first hobbit asked.

"There are five Wraiths behind you," Arwen continued, "Where the other four are I do not know."

"I don't either," Edleneth stated.

"_Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you,"_ Aragorn instructed.

"_I am the faster rider,"_ Arwen argued,"_I will take him."_

Edleneth mounted her horse. _"I can try to cause a distraction,"_ she said. Arwen smiled at Edleneth, who smiled in return.

Aragorn shook his head. _"The road is too dangerous,"_ he looked at Arwen, obviously worried.

"What are they saying?" Another hobbit, this one with curly blond hair and blue eyes asked.

"_Frodo is dying. If I can get him across the river, the power of my people will protect him," _Arwen insisted as she mounted her horse, "I do not fear them."

"_As you wish,"_ Aragorn gave up, "Ride hard, both of you," he instructed, "Don't look back."

"_Run fast, Asfaloth! Run fast!" _Arwen commanded her horse as she rode towards Rivendell.

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" The brown-eyed hobbit yelled after Arwen.

"_Let's go Suldal,"_ Edleneth whispered to her horse. She nodded to Aragorn, and rode after Arwen, but in a slightly different direction.

After a short while, Edleneth found herself chased by two Ringwraiths. Smiling, she urged Suldal onward, but turned slightly so that she would reach Loudwater before she was overcome. The Wraiths took out their swords and forced their black mares to ride faster, so that they were almost on Edleneth's tail. _"Just a little longer,"_ Edleneth reassured Suldal, _"We'll be there soon." _In response, Suldal charged forward, gaining some space between Edleneth and her pursuers.

Suldal reached the river just in time, but Edleneth frowned when she saw that Arwen was there as well. She was on the other side of the river, opposite the other seven Ringwraiths. Edleneth rode across the river to Arwen's side. She frowned at the nine Ringwraiths on the other bank. They were safe for the time being.

"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!" the leader of the Ringwraiths ordered in his raspy voice.

Arwen drew her sword. "If you want him, come and claim him!" she shouted at them. Edleneth stuck her tongue out at them.

The Ringwraiths, although obviously unwilling to enter the water, were forced to, for the call of the Ring upon them was too strong for them. As they brought their horses into the river, Arwen smiled and stated:

"_Waters of the Misty Mountains_

_Listen to the Great Word;_

_Flow, waters of Loudwater_

_Against the Ringwraiths!"_

Almost immediately, the waters of the river came rushing down, taking the images of horses. They stormed upon the Ringwraiths and washed them down the river. Edleneth laughed in triumph, but quickly frowned when she noticed Frodo's state. He had become paler, and his eyes were lolled to the back of his head.

"_Arwen,"_ she alerted her friend.

Arwen looked down and gasped, _"Frodo,"_ she called, _"Stay with me!"_ Arwen turned to Edleneth, helpless.

"_Hurry! Lord Elrond might still be able to save him!"_ Edleneth urged, _"I'll race you. You always ride faster that way." _She smiled sadly and rode down the path to Rivendell, Arwen at her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story. Elvish will be in italics.**

Edleneth shot the target with her bow. She and Arwen had arrived in Rivendell with Frodo (Arwen won the race), who was quickly rushed to Lord Elrond. It had been four days since then, and Frodo was recovering, although he still slept. Since she had nothing better to do, and was deeply worried about the poor hobbit, Edleneth had decided to work of her stress by practicing her archery skill. She frowned when she saw she had missed the middle by an inch.

"Getting rusty, are we?" Elrohir walked up to Edleneth's right, his brother on her left.

"That's why I'm practicing," Edleneth said calmly as she notched another arrow. Pulling back the string, she aimed at the target.

"Don't miss!" Elladan poked Edleneth's side just as she let go, ruining her aim and causing the arrow to miss the target completely.

"Elladan!" Edleneth turned to look at him with an angry glare, "Don't do that! I could hit someone!"

"Alright, I won't," Elladan sighed. Looking at him skeptically, Edleneth turned back to the target and notched another arrow. Readying her bow, she aimed at the target.

"Like this!" Elrohir jostled Edleneth's bow as she fired, making her arrow miss the target again.

"Elrohir!" Edleneth faced him, but gasped as Elladan snatched her bow out of her hands. She turned to fight him, but just as she whirled around, a fourth person came up to them.

"Greetings," he said. Elladan, Elrohir, and Edleneth turned to face the newcomer, who wore gray robes that were about the same color as his gray beard.

"Mithrandir," Elrohir nodded to him.

The wizard smiled. "I thought I would inform you that Frodo is awake."

"Wonderful!" Edleneth exclaimed, "How is he?"

"The wound will never fully heal," Mithrandir replied, "He will carry it for the rest of his life." The three elves nodded. "Now I must go, for there are things I must do. I believe more shall be discussed at the council tomorrow."

As the wizard walked away from them, Edleneth turned to the twins. "What council?" She asked them.

"The council tomorrow," Elladan explained, his voice lowered, "It's a secret gathering of elves, men, and," He took a deep breath, "Dwarves." Edleneth groaned at the name.

"Father sent us to tell you that you are invited," Elrohir continued, "But you must not tell anyone else."

"Is it about the Ring?" Edleneth whispered. The brothers nodded simultaneously. They stood in solemn silence for a minute, before Edleneth realized that Elladan still had her bow. Grabbing it out of his hands, she said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish practicing."

"Can we help?" Elrohir asked.

"No," Edleneth replied, "Go pick on Aragorn." The brothers shared a grin and walked away from Edleneth, who smiled and turned around to finish her archery practice. When it got dark, Edleneth put away her bow and arrows and began to walk back to her room when she saw the slight movement of a gown. Guessing it was Arwen's, Edleneth quietly followed, being careful not to be seen. She smirked when she discovered that she had indeed followed Arwen, and that she was about to witness a couple moment between her best friend and Aragorn, who looked downcast.

"_Do you remember when we first met?"_ Arwen asked, walking up to him.

"I thought I had wandered into a dream," Aragorn said wistfully.

"_Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now," _Arwen said, looking into his eyes, _"Do you remember what I told you?"_

"_You said you'd bind yourself to me," _Aragorn replied instantly, _"Forsaking the immortal life of your people."_

"_And to that I hold,"_ Arwen told him,_ "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." _She handed him her pendant, causing Edleneth's jaw to drop open._ "I choose a mortal life."_

"_You cannot give me this!"_ Aragorn protested, trying to give it back. Edleneth silently nodded in agreement.

"_It is mine to give to whom I will," _Arwen pushed the pendant into his hands, _"Like my heart."_ She smiled at Aragorn, who didn't try to give the pendant back, knowing that he couldn't win the argument.

Edleneth finally felt like she was intruding and silently snuck away from the couple and to her room, where she flopped on the bed and fell asleep thinking about the encounter she had just witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story. Elvish will be in italics. Black Speech will be in bold.

Edleneth slumped in her chair, waiting for the council to start. She was seated next to Elrohir, but neither of them was talking to the other, for they were too busy glaring at the dwarves across from them.

"_What are dwarves doing here anyway?"_ She hissed at Elrohir, glancing away from the dwarves to look at him.

"_The Ring is as much their problem as ours,"_ Elrohir sighed. With that, both elves resumed glaring. Elladan came and sat on Elrohir's other side, and, after seeing what they were looking at, joined them in glaring.

Lord Elrond walked to the center of the platform and began to speak. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," he greeted. Edleneth rolled her eyes. "You have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Elrond continued. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he commanded.

As the hobbit put the small golden ring on a pedestal in the center of the room, a fair-haired man with green eyes murmured, "So it is true." Edleneth eyed him warily as he stood and walked towards the Ring. "In a dream," he began, "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.'" His hand reached for the Ring. "Isildur's Bane," he whispered.

"Boromir!" Elrond cried at the man, who looked as if he were in a trance

Gandalf stood and shouted, "**Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!**" The sky grew dark and the air rumbled as Gandalf spoke, and Edleneth felt as if her skin was burning off her body. The man, Boromir, backed away from the Ring.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris," Elrond looked at Gandalf.

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf scowled, "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil," he insisted.

"But it is a gift," Boromir argued, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He looked around, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!" he cried, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said, standing up, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir looked at him with scorn. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, rose from his chair. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he declared, "You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Aragorn dubiously. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's shoulder. _"Sit down, Legolas."_ The elf obeyed.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir stated, "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf agreed, "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond announced, "The Ring must be destroyed."

One of the dwarves, who had a bushy auburn beard, took out his axe. "What are we waiting for?" he roared and charged at the Ring. He hit it squarely with his axe, which shattered. The Ring, however, was unscathed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond addressed the dwarf, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came!" He took a breath. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir argued, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas cried, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The dwarf, Gimli, shouted.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared. At that, every elf, Edleneth included, began to argue with every dwarf. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled over the din.

"Never trust a dwarf!" Edleneth shouted back, "The lesser children of Eru!"

"I will take it!" a small voice cried. All arguments stopped as every elf, human, and dwarf turned to look at Frodo. "Though, I do not know the way," he admitted.

"I will help you bear this burden," Gandalf said, "Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he told Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas declared.

"And my axe," Gimli announced.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir stated, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

As Edleneth began to speak up to join them, the hobbit, Sam charged in. "Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he shouted.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you," Elrond laughed, "Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam looked down, embarrassed.

"We're coming too!" Frodo's other hobbit friends ran in, surprising Lord Elrond. Merry, the one who had spoken before, said, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway," the other hobbit, Pippin, stated, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing."

"That rules you out, Pippin," Merry told his friend.

Edleneth opened her mouth to volunteer to help, but Elrond cut her off, "Nine companions," he mused, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Edleneth looked longingly at the group before her, but stayed silent.

"Great!" Pippin cried, "Where are we going?"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story. Elvish will be italicized.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond addressed the Fellowship. Edleneth stood next to Arwen, who was standing near her father.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf said. All eyes turned to Frodo. He swallowed and began to walk through the gates of Rivendell. Aragorn looked back at Arwen for a fleeting moment before following the rest of the Fellowship.

"_He'll be fine,_" Edleneth whispered to her friend.

"_Edleneth, come with me,_" Elrond commanded without looking back.

"_Yes, Lord Elrond,_" Edleneth responded. She followed Elrond to his study.

"_The Lady Galadriel has sent me a message, concerning you,_" Elrond began.

Edleneth took a deep breath. "_More of the prophecy?_" she asked.

"_It would seem so,_" he replied, "_But the Lady has decided that she must tell you in person._"

"_She is here?_"

"_No, she wants you to go to __Lothlórien to speak with her,_" Elrond explained.

Edleneth nodded. "_I shall leave immediately._"

"_Be careful on your journey,_" Elrond warned, "_You may be watched._"

"_I will be,_" Edleneth responded. She bowed and left Elrond to his studies.

As soon has she had walked out of the room, Arwen greeted her. "What did Father want to speak to you about?" she asked, "More of the prophecy?"

Edleneth began to walk to her room. "I must travel to Lothlórien to speak with Lady Galadriel," she answered.

"So it is more of the prophecy?" Arwen asked, walking with her friend.

"Yes," Edleneth sighed.

"But why must she see you in person?" Arwen wondered, "She always was content to share them with Father."

"I do not know," Edleneth replied as they reached her room. Edleneth opened the door. "Let us hope this is the end of it." Arwen nodded.

After she closed the door, Edleneth changed into clothes more fit for travel. She slung her quiver of arrows on her back and put her sword on her belt, also placing her knives in their concealed holders attached to her boots. Grabbing her bow and a set of empty saddlebags, Edleneth headed for the kitchen to get food supplies.

When Edleneth had the supplies she needed from the kitchen, she walked to the stables. Suldal whinnied when he saw his master and waited patiently while she put his saddle and reins on him. As she strapped her saddlebags on, Edleneth felt someone watching her.

"Going on a trip?" Elrohir asked her.

"To Lothlórien," she replied, and swung into her saddle.

"We know," Elladan responded.

"What are you doing here?" Edleneth asked.

"Lord Elrond asked us to accompany you as far as the Gap of Rohan, assuming that is the path you will take." Elrohir answered.

Edleneth nodded. "That was the plan," she replied.

"Then let's go," Elladan said as he and his brother mounted their horses. They slowly rode through the gates, following the path that the Fellowship had taken that morning.

"_If you ask me, I'd say we should go through Moria,_" Elladan stated, "_It would take less time._"

"_I would not enter a dwarf-infested mine for anything,_" Edleneth snarled.

"_You're just afraid you'll die there,_" Elladan teased.

Edleneth scowled at him. "_That is not funny, Elladan._"

"_It's not like you'll actually die,_" Elrohir tried to reassure her.

"_Someone else will go in me, making me alive again,_" Edleneth growled, "_I do not want someone else to live inside me. Besides, how do we know that the person will be good?_"

"_We're not going to Moria,_" Elrohir glared at his brother, "_You can't die if you're not in a mine._"

"_Or if we're not near orcs,_" Edleneth answered, "_But a band is coming our way._" She strung her bow and shot an arrow at the nearest orc. While she notched another arrow, Elladan and Elrohir unsheathed their swords and charged towards the orcs. Edleneth shot a few more arrows before an orc knocked her off of Suldal. The orc leapt on her before she could get up, but Edleneth quickly unsheathed one of her daggers and stabbed him in the head.

Pushing the orc off of her, Edleneth got up and unsheathed her sword. The majority of the orcs were dead, but Edleneth had three orcs circling her. "_Die, vermin!_" she cried as she charged towards one. Their swords met, and they fought against each other. Edleneth kicked the orc in the stomach and chopped his head off as he fell backwards. She quickly turned and battled another orc. Edleneth heard a snarl behind her, so she ducked, just as an orc thrust his sword forward. He narrowly missed the other orc, and Edleneth rolled through his legs and stabbed him in the back. She raised her sword to see that Elladan had killed the third orc.

Seeing that all the orcs were dead or fleeing, Edleneth and the twins cleaned their swords and she retrieved as many arrows as she could. They remounted their horses and continued on their way in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So this took way too long to write. I can't say I was busy, because I wasn't. Honestly I was just putting it off, and because of that I got a pretty bad case of writer's block. The main problem with writer's block is the fact that it gets worse the more you don't write, which is hard to do when you don't have creativity. Or, at least that's how writer's block affects me. I eventually forced myself to write this, which is why this chapter is probably not all that good. It is forced creativity, which is never a good thing.**

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story. All speech in this chapter is Elvish. Please review!**

After one week of travel, Edleneth had reached the Gap of Rohan, where she bid farewell to Elrohir and Elladan. From there it took another week to get to Lórien. When she arrived, Edleneth tied Suldal to a tree and let him graze while she went in search of the Lady Galadriel.

Lady Galadriel was with her husband Lord Celeborn as Edleneth approached. She had deep gold hair, and as she stood, her height towered over Edleneth as she kneeled before the Lady of Light. She wore white, and had no signs of age except that her eyes were full of a deep wisdom only those who had lived for thousands of years had.

"My lady," Edleneth greeted, "I came as quickly as I could."

Galadriel smiled sadly. "Edleneth," she said, "You have a long journey ahead of you." She gestured for Edleneth to stand. Celeborn nodded to Galadriel and to Edleneth and left the room.

"To where?" Edleneth asked.

"Mordor, in the end," Galadriel replied.

"Mordor?"

"I have finished deciphering the prophecy that concerns you," Galadriel explained, "You know how it goes?"

"By heart," Edleneth replied. "Would you like me to recite it?"

"Only the last verse you know," Galadriel answered.

Edleneth sighed.

_"The last breath of Edleneth, _

_Unfinished as the sea_

_By another will be done_

_And into her their soul will go."_

"There is one more verse after that," Galadriel told Edleneth,

_"Edleneth will rule them all._

_Edleneth will find them._

_Edleneth will bring them all_

_And in the deep darkness bind them."_

"But that sounds like-" Edleneth began, but stopped before she acknowledged what her brain was telling her.

"It is not someone who will go into your body after your death, but something." The Lady of the Wood placed her hand on Edleneth's shoulder. "Something very evil."

"How can something possess me?" she asked, "Doesn't it need to be alive in order for it to have a soul?"

"The Ring of Power has a mind of its own," Galadriel explained.

Edleneth shook her head in denial. "Can we be mistaken? Maybe this prophecy is about a different Edleneth?"

Galadriel gave Edleneth a sympathetic look and shook her head. "You are the only Edleneth in these lands anymore, your appearance fits the description in the first verse, and this prophecy was discovered the day you were born."

"How can I prevent this from happening?" Edleneth asked urgently.

"You can't," Galadriel replied, "A prophecy is a prophecy. If you try to prevent it, it will only come true in a more complicated and gruesome way."

Edleneth looked down sadly. "Then what can I do?"

"Join the Fellowship." Galadriel advised, "Tell Mithrandir what I've told you. He can help you with what you must do."

Edleneth nodded solemnly. "I shall, my Lady, but where do I find them?"

"They are headed for the west gate of Moria at this moment," Galadriel answered, "You must hurry."

"I shall leave immediately," Edleneth said.

"You will be given provisions," Galadriel told her, "But there is one more thing you need to know."

"Yes?" Edleneth asked.

Galadriel turned her back on Edleneth. "After today, you are banished from Lothlórien. You can never return here. The evil you will carry is too great for even me to resist." She paused for a minute, seemingly lost in thought. "You would have a queen, beautiful and terrible as the dawn, treacherous as the sea, stronger than the foundations of the Earth." A dark glow surrounded her.

"My lady?" Edleneth asked cautiously.

Galadriel shook her head. "I will go to the West, and remain Galadriel." She looked at Edleneth. "You must go. May the Valar be with you."

Edleneth bowed to the lady. "As with you." She left the room and walked quickly back to where Suldal was tied. If what Lady Galadriel had said was true, which it always was, Edleneth had a little under a week to make it to the Fellowship. For someone who knew that she was riding to her death, Edleneth was surprisingly calm. She figured it was because she had always known she would die. She had just wondered when it would happen.

"Lady Edleneth," an elf walked up to her, arms full of provisions that she would need for her journey. "Lady Galadriel asked me to give these to you," the elf said, as he handed her the supplies. She smiled when she saw many packets of lembas bread.

"Thank you," she told the elf, "Please thank the Lady Galadriel as well." She turned and began to pack the provisions into her saddlebags when she found a small pendant tucked in as well. It was a circle with some intricate designs of healing and protection etched in.

_"It is so that you may remember who you are after your death,"_ Galadriel's voice filled Edleneth's mind.

"Thank you," Edleneth murmured as she hung the necklace around her neck. With that, she finished packing, swung onto Suldal, and rode west. She had to reach Moria in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story.**

Edleneth paused only twice on her race to Moria, and not for long. Both she and Suldal were exhausted by the time they saw the pack pony that the Fellowship had taken with them traveling back to Rivendell.

As they drew closer to the entrance, Edleneth heard combat. She quickly dismounted and sent Suldal on his way home before running towards where she heard splashing in the water. She arrived to see the Fellowship battling a huge sea monster. Aragorn and Boromir were slashing at its tentacles, while Legolas fired arrow after arrow at the creature. "Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted over the commotion.

Edleneth ran after the Fellowship as they passed through the entrance just as the monster tore it down. The darkness swallowed them until Gandalf lit his staff. "We now have but one choice: We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard," he instructed gravely, "There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He started down the hall before pausing and turning back to stare at Edleneth in surprise.

The rest of the Fellowship looked at where he was staring and blinked. "Lady Edleneth!" Legolas exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Edleneth took a shaky step forward. She had thought she could handle the fact that she would die here, but she was wrong. "I-" she began before the Fellowship's faces blurred at she crumpled to the floor.

When she awoke, there was a hobbit in her face. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Edleneth looked around her. The cavern she was in was dark, and filled with skeletons. She jumped up as she realized she had fallen on one. "I'm fine," she said quickly, brushing herself off. "I must speak with Mithrandir."

"There will be time for that later," Gandalf said, "We must get moving. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed."

Edleneth nodded and followed as he and the Fellowship continued down the hall. She continually looked around her, keeping an eye out for any danger. She knew that her death was coming soon, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She glared at Frodo for a moment, trying to catch a glimpse of the object that would possess her. The hobbit's eyes widened when he saw her and quickly turned away from her.

Aragorn walked up to Edleneth, making her jump. "What are you doing here?" he asked, "You know your prophecy. You could die."

Edleneth shook her head. "I know," she said quietly, glancing at Frodo again, "But I must speak with Gandalf. It's important."

Gandalf paused and shone his light on the walls of the cave. Thin white lines were running through the rock. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but Mithril," he said. Pointing his staff downwards, the caverns glowed with the tendrils of Mithril and abandoned mining equipment.

"What's Mithril?" one of the hobbits asked.

"It is sometimes called true-silver. It is lighter than a feather and stronger than a dragon's scales," Gimli stated proudly. Edleneth glared at the dwarf.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf said.

"That was a kingly gift," Gimli gasped.

Gandalf nodded. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

At that, they reached three stone doors. Gandalf looked around him with worry. "I have no memory of this place," he admitted.

The rest of the company began setting up camp as Gandalf puzzled over what to do. The hobbits talked quietly, and Edleneth glanced nervously at Gandalf before taking a step towards him.

"May I speak with you?" she asked quietly.

Gandalf sighed. "Might as well. What do you need?"

Edleneth glanced at Frodo. "I've spoken with the Lady Galadriel."

"What did she say?" he asked urgently.

Edleneth took a deep breath before she explained everything. "What should I do?" she finished.

He looked at Edleneth sadly. "The lady is right," he said, "You cannot escape it. You must go to Mordor."

"Why?" Edleneth asked.

"The Ring can only be destroyed by being thrown into Mount Doom," Gandalf explained, "I'm sorry, but you will have to throw yourself in."

Edleneth didn't want his sentence to make sense. "How will I do that?" she asked, "What if it takes complete control over me?"

"You will have to fight it," Gandalf said, "Don't tell anyone about this yet. I promise I will help you if I can."

Edleneth nodded solemnly.

Suddenly Gandalf smiled. "Oh! It's that way," he addressed the Fellowship.

"Great! He's remembered!" a hobbit cried.

"No," Gandalf answered, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth and any other characters I make up along the way, as well as the twists I put into the basic story.**

As the Fellowship followed Gandalf down a dark tunnel, Edleneth stayed alert, She doubted she would die simply from falling off one of the bridges, but she nevertheless kept to this middle when they crossed one She was expecting to go down with a fight. Eventually, they reached a great cavern.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf murmured. As he lit up the room with his staff, the Fellowship saw beautiful carved pillars that reached to the ceiling, which was barely visible.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam breathed. Edleneth looked at him, and reluctantly admitted to herself that the dwarven architecture was impressive.

Gimli ran into another room with a wail. The others followed him, and saw a great marble tomb. Skeletons were lying everywhere, but the dwarf fell to his knees regardless, and moaned.

Gandalf approached the tomb and brushed off the dust. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," he read, "He is dead then. It is as I feared." He pulled a book from a skeleton's grasp and read its pages as well. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming."

A loud clattering startled the Fellowship, and they all turned to face Pippin. He smiled awkwardly as a skeleton he had knocked over fell down the well he was standing next to. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted, Next time throw yourself in and rid us of our stupidity!"

Drums began to beat, becoming louder and faster. Shrieks accompanied them, and Frodo unsheathed his sword, which was glowing blue. "Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed.

Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered, ans rushed to the door, which Boromir was closing.

"They have a cave troll," he informed them.

Edleneth and Legolas began handing weapons to Aragorn and Boromir, who barred the door with them. Gandalf prepared his sword, and the hobbits huddled behind him, drawing their small swords.

Gimli stood on Balin's tomb. "Let them come," he growled, "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

Edleneth smiled at him despite of herself. He was a very brave dwarf. She drew her sword, opting for close combat. The doors began to break, with orc hands reaching through the holes they created. Legolas and Aragorn fired arrows at the hands, but it was not enough to stop the orcs from bursting through the demolished doors and swarming into the room.

Gandalf, Gimli, and the hobbits launched into battle and Edleneth slashed orcs that came into her path When the troll entered the room, roaring madly, she stared. It headed towards the hobbits, and Edleneth shook herself, charging at it. She swung her sword into its leg. The only effect her attack caused was making the troll turn towards her. The hobbits scuttled away and began stabbing the orcs that tried to attack them.

Focusing on the troll in front of her, Edleneth gulped. She adjusted her egrip on her sword and attempted to tip it out of its leg. Unfortunately, it was hopelessly stuck. Growling, the troll shook his leg, and Edleneth went flying. She slammed into a wall, and as she recovered, the troll went after Frodo. It grabbed hold of Frodo's legs and dragged him across the room.

"Aragorn!" the hobbit called frantically.

Aragorn looked up and ran towards the troll fearlessly. He thrust a pear into its chest, which wounded the troll. It cried out and swing back and forth until Aragorn lost his grip and crashed into a wall. He fell unconscious and both Edleneth and Frodo ran towards him, trying to rouse him. The troll raised a spear above his head and threw it at Frodo, who dodged.

As the troll reached again to strike Frodo, Edleneth realized what she had to do. Her life wasn't as important as Frodo's. By dying, she would save him doubly: he would be able to go home, since the task would fall upon her to destroy the Ring, and the troll wouldn't kill him. She rushed towards the hobbit and shoved him out of the way. The troll stabbed his spear into her side and she gasped in pain. Frodo's shocked expression was the last thing she saw before her vision blackened and she lost consciousness.

Edleneth woke to a voice calling her name. "Edleneth!" Aragorn cried when she opened her eyes weakly. She was lying on her back, and the Fellowship watched her somberly.

She tried to sit up, and winced when she felt an excruciating pain in her side. "I'm not dead yet?" she asked, looking at Gandalf.

Gandalf shook his head. "Be at rest, Edleneth. It will be soon."

"Why did you save me?" Frodo asked, "You've never spoken to me."

Edleneth glanced at Gandalf who shook his head at her. Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas looked between them, confused at the exchange. "You are the most important person in this mission," she gasped, "It's my duty-" Edleneth closed her eyes and breathed for the last time before she could finish.

The Fellowship sat in silence, and unbeknownst to them, a metallic voice echoed: _To return to Master Sauron._


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Edleneth, as well as the twists I put into the story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

When Edleneth awoke later, she was alone. Her side had completely healed, and when she tentatively touched where the spear had stabbed her, there wasn't a bruise. _How odd,_ Edleneth thought. She stood up, brushed herself off, and looked around. Edleneth saw many dead orcs on the ground, along with the troll that had killed her. She saw her sword still stuck in its leg, and walked over to attempt to pull it out. Finding herself unsuccessful again, and wanting to get out of the mine before it collapsed, Edleneth took one of the orcs' scimitars and walked through the doorway she thought was the next step out of the mine.

Edleneth was surprised to find an empty hall. _Wasn't the area crawling with orcs?_ she wondered. Deciding caution was the best option, Edleneth quietly snuck through the room. She had gone halfway down the staircases before coming upon their end. Glancing over the new edge, Edleneth sighed when she saw the staircases that were supposed to help her to the exit lying on the ground far below her.

Suddenly, an arrow landed in front of her face. Edleneth looked up and saw the swarms of orcs she had expected earlier crawling out of the walls. Taking out her bow, Edleneth shot a couple orcs down, but she soon gave up because of their numbers. _How am I going to get out of here?_ Edleneth thought, _Maybe it'd be better to die here._

Before her thoughts could get much farther, a group of greenish figures appeared. They were all shorter than Edleneth, and as she realized they were ghosts, she also realized they were dwarves. Most of them flew towards the orcs and killed them with their battleaxes. A bald dwarf with a long beard approached her.

"What do you want?" Edleneth asked, cautiously grabbing for her sword.

"We wish to help," the dwarf told her, "I am Balin son of Fundin."

"Why would you help me?" she inquired, "I'm an elf."

"You carry the weight of the world," Balin answered, "We will help you get through Moria so that you can do what you must."

Edleneth nodded, though she still didn't understand. They were offering to help, and she didn't have any other options. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"We will create a bridge across the chasm," Balin explained, "You will have to move quickly. You can't stand on us for very long."

The ghosts laid themselves in rows to make a bridge. Edleneth swallowed and ran across them as quickly as she could. There were a couple places where she felt as though she were slipping through the bodies, and she sighed in relief when she reached the other side.

"We will come along with you the rest of the way," Balin told Edleneth, "Follow me, and do not look back."

Edleneth obeyed his instructions, and kept her bow at the ready, just in case more orcs came. Balin led her down many hallways, until they came to another, deeper chasm.

"Gandalf," Balin murmured, looking down into the fiery pit, "I hope you return."

Edleneth was filled with dread by his words. "What happened to Gandalf?" she asked Balin.

"He fell," Balin explained, "A Balrog was in these mines, and he prevented it from harming the Fellowship."

Edleneth looked over the edge. "I wish I had been there," she said, "I could have stopped that monster."

"You wouldn't have been able to do what he did," Balin replied, "You don't have the power."

Edleneth sighed, "I could have distracted it while the others escaped. A world without Mithrandir is a dark one."

"The world will be dark if you don't succeed," Balin told her, "Let's get you to the other side."

Edleneth hesitated as the ghosts formed another bridge. All she could hear was the roaring fire in the chasm. She shook herself and began to cross the bridge, but as her ears became more accustomed to the noise, she softly heard a sword clanging and heavy breathing. "He's still alive!" she gasped to Balin, "Mithrandir is still fighting that monster down there! I can help him!" She paused on the ghostly bridge and began to sink through.

"That is not for you to do," Balin informed her, "Keep moving."

"I can't leave him to face it alone," Edleneth argued.

"You must make it to Mordor!" Balin cried, "It is the only way to save Middle-Earth from Sauron!"

"I'm sorry!" Edleneth exclaimed, "I have to help him!" She completely sank through the bridge and fell down into the pit.

"Edleneth, no!" Balin shouted after her.

As she was falling, Edleneth readied her sword and her confidence. She knew a Balrog was a monster, but she didn't know its powers or its appearance. However, if she could help Gandalf, she would.


End file.
